<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do over by hv100 (humanveil)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930723">do over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100'>hv100 (humanveil)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Episode: s07e20 The One with Rachel’s Big Kiss, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You caught me off guard!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phoebe Buffay/Rachel Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait.” Rachel catches Phoebe’s elbow. “Try again.” </p><p>Phoebe turns back to her and blinks. “What?” </p><p>“The kiss,” Rachel clarifies. “Come on, that one didn’t count. You caught me off guard!”</p><p>Phoebe raises her eyebrows, both surprised and amused. She pauses, then shrugs. “Alright. Why not?” </p><p>She steps away from the busy sidewalk and Rachel follows, nerves fluttering in her stomach. </p><p>“Alright,” Rachel repeats. She stares at Phoebe for a minute before leaning in to kiss her, and this times, she gives everything she’s got. </p><p>When she pulls away, Phoebe’s face is flushed pink, her eyes dark. </p><p>She grins. “Much better.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>